


【All歪】10,000 Hours

by Cyseus



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyseus/pseuds/Cyseus
Summary: "If it's 10,000 hours or the rest of my life,I'm gonna love you."
Relationships: Marco Reus/Robert Lewandowski
Kudos: 2





	【All歪】10,000 Hours

**Author's Note:**

> 修罗场清水，无脑无意义自嗨混乱产物。

1.

罗伊斯的脸色很不好看。他放下手中的小水壶，两手叉腰，双唇抿紧，看着对面的男人陷入沉思——谁来告诉他为什么莱万多夫斯基会出现在多特蒙德的更衣室里？

两个人相对无言了一会儿，还是拜仁的顶级射手先开口，“Marco，我想带你去一个地方。”

“Yeah , is it too late now to say sorry?Cause I'm missi-ng than just your body…”

回应莱万的是格策贱贱的歌声。

格策进了更衣室，看到眼前的老熟人也不免一惊：“Lewy？如果我没记错的话，我现在应该已经转会多特蒙德了？”

莱万的脸绿了一个度。

  
2.

不，莱万的脸还不够绿，现在胡梅尔斯也出现在了更衣室里。这里的气压骤降。

这种感觉太奇怪了，罗伊斯颇有些不安，刮了刮鼻子。这算什么，曾经的队友们的短暂不友好相聚？算了吧还是。

（哦，这难道不是老相识情敌见面，分外眼红吗？）

胡梅尔斯一滞，低下头笑笑，走到多特蒙德队长身边，颇为亲昵地从斜后方揽住他的脖子，身子贴在对方的背上。“Lewy，来西部干什么？”

故意的，这只老狐狸精绝对是故意的。莱万握紧了拳头，肌肉紧绷。

“Hummels，”他冷冷道，“把手拿下来。”

“这么久不见，你这是什么态度啊。”一边，胡梅尔斯的手已经探到罗伊斯的腰腹。

“Mats！你在干什么？！”罗伊斯打掉了他的手，生气地离开胡梅尔斯足足五米远。他搞不清现在到底是什么状况，这很不对劲。

小圆脸胖圆脸叫出来：“卧槽！Mats！你这个老贱人，竟然敢公然揩油！”

  
3.

“Marco！晚上要不要跟我去那家烤肉店……等等，你们在干什么呢？”这是皮什切克的声音。

多特老人思索了三秒钟，就明白了一切。他转而一脸轻松地开始换掉钉鞋，对着罗伊斯说：“走啊，去看电影。”

胡梅尔斯：“他凭什么要跟你走？”

莱万：“Marco Reus是独属于我的，所有物。”

格策：“明明是该跟我一起去听Justin Bieber，然后散散步，什么的。”

四位足球运动员异口同声：“你们又凭什么？！”

罗伊斯要崩溃——这些人在说些什么胡话！这都是怎么一回事儿！

  
4.

格策清了清嗓子，“Marco和我都是多特蒙德青训出身，我们都是Justin Bieber的粉丝，我们是多特双子星，我们非常般配，我们心意相通，我们……”

“闭嘴，Götzeus,”胡梅尔斯忍不住白了他一眼，“你早就不是了。多特蒙德有我这样的后卫，才能让Marco放心进攻。”

“得了吧，Hummels。”莱万转过头去，嘲讽似的笑笑。

“哈，拜仁的中锋，你几个意思？”

皮什切克打了一个响指，“我得说，作为队副，我必须算是Marco的左膀右臂。我是他的最佳队友，是我一直陪伴在他左右，而你们，呵。”

莱万略作沉思：“我九分钟进五次球。”

“……”

  
5.

“我九分钟五次。”

——布兰特刚刚结束训练回到更衣室就听到了这句话，不由错愕。

好快。他是不是听到了什么不该听到的东西。

哦得了吧，Julian Brandt早就成年了。

他看了眼更衣室里的那几个男人，眯眯眼睛，微微点头，做出一个给自己的嘴拉上拉链的动作。一脸讳莫如深：放心，我懂，不说。

布兰特随即逃离了这个战火弥漫的地方，决定今天给自己加练，顺便给哈弗茨打个电话平复一下心情。

  
6.

这边的争吵还在继续。

“那又怎样？你有本事就穿着黄黑球衣去夺得沙拉盘和圣伯莱德杯啊！”

莱万咬咬牙，不甘示弱：“你也好意思说我？你不是西部南部来回跑吗？”

“4:0，5:0，6:0 不都有你的进球吗？”

队副扶额：“闭嘴Mario，丢死人了。”

“嘿！凭什么？你看Hummels……”

“Lewandowski，你已经输了，Marco我就带走了。”

“就凭你？先赢了我再说。”

“怎么？想打架？”

罗伊斯气急败坏到跺脚：“够了够了！都给我闭嘴！”

  
7.

“Haaland，队长他们在干什么啊？”

“哦，Reyna，你还小，不会懂的。这是男人间的战争。”

“喔……可是十一月我就十八岁了啊。”

“那就到时候再说。走了，”挪威人拍上美国人的后脑勺，“送你回家。”

  
8.

太可怕了。罗伊斯真的要疯了。

这四个人已经快要打起来了。

这不是他认识的Robert Lewandowski。

这不是他认识的Mats Hummels。

这不是他认识的Mario Götze。

这不是他认识的Lukasz Piszczek。

  
9.

“队长！跑！”

桑乔一把抓住罗伊斯的胳膊，拽着他往外跑。

什么都顾不上了，得赶快逃离这个是非之地。两个速度快得出名的人一齐向桑乔的红色OPEL跑去。

  
10.

两个德国人&两个波兰人：“卧槽！英国佬！”

  
11.

桑乔在开车，罗伊斯在副驾驶上。

“感谢你救了我一命，Jadon，”罗伊斯心有余悸，“事情的走向太诡异了，我完全不明白这到底是怎么一回事。”

“嗯，队长，这是不是你欠下的……”

“欠下的什么？”

“呃，我是说……风流债……”年轻人用极小的声音说道。

“什么？你大点声？”

“…风流债！”桑乔有些失落，“很多人都说

Mr.Lewandowski是你的前男友，而Mr.Hummels是你的现男友。”

土生土长的多特蒙德人很生气：“你在说什么？什么风流债不债的，才没有那回事！”

年轻英国人的眼睛一瞬亮了起来：“真的吗！太好了！”

“啊这当然是真的，我和他们只是曾经很好的……”

“我喜欢你，队长。”

“……什么？”

“我说，我喜欢你很久了，Marco Reus。”桑乔的脸一下子就红了起来。

  
12.

今天不是4月1日吧！

罗伊斯已经从桑乔的车上逃了下来，他现在的脸红得像一只煮熟的虾子。

开什么国际玩笑！

他罗伊斯什么时候欠下的这么多情债？

救命！

  
13.

“Hey！Reus！想我了没有！”

“K，Kroos？！你不应该在马德里训练吗？”

“请了个短假，因为想见你。”

不不不。事态发展得越来越不对了。大街上都能遇见本应该在西班牙待着的旧人，还说是特意来见他？是不是下一句就该是“我喜欢你”了？！

罗伊斯还是故作淡定：“咳，为什么想见我？”

“因为我爱你呀。”

操。

  
14.

手机响了。

是魏格尔。

手机响了。

是奥巴梅扬。

手机响了。

是许尔勒。

没错。接下来的事情正如你所想。

我们罗队的魅力值无限大。

修罗场的人足够多。

恍惚中，罗伊斯看到那些男人们从四面八方向他涌了过来，一个个眼神都杀气腾腾，啊不，爱意满满。

罗伊斯瘫倒在地，他闭上了眼睛。

  
15.

罗伊斯睁开眼睛，大口呼吸着自己家里的空气。

还好还好，这一切只是一场梦。

谢天谢地。

然后他转身就对上了波兰人的一双蓝眼睛。

  
16.

“Do you love the rain? Does it make you dance, 

你喜欢下雨时清新的氛围吗？它会让你情不自禁的跳起舞来吗?

When you're drunk with your friends at a party?

你喜欢派对时热闹的感觉吗，即使你和你的朋友在派对上喝得酩酊大醉?

What's your favorite song? Does it make you smile?

你最喜欢的歌曲又是什么呢，它会让你不由自主的面露笑颜吗？

Do you think of me?

当你笑起来的时候，又会想到我们在一起的点滴吗？

When your close your eyes, 

当你闭上眼睡去，

Tell me what are you dreaming?

我想知道你梦的色彩，

Everything, I wanna know it all.

我想知道你的一切。”

——Justin Bieber《10,000 Hours》

End*


End file.
